


Grind

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [47]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is dancing and they both have some moves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grind

Sometimes, it was easy to forget that Rei was a graceful person. He was so used to seeing him in the pool - in an environment where Rin was his senior in not just age, but ablity and Rei was a relative beginner for all that he learned fast. He’d seen Rei go from flailing and sinking in the water to teaching him how to swim every stroke from the ground up. And no one was graceful as a beginner.

But here, on the dance floor? There was absolutely no way to forget.

Here, Rei was sensuous. He moved his hips with an unconscious sensuality, rolled his shoulders and popped his chest and arched his back. And Rin couldn’t take his eyes off him. It had never crossed his mind that Rei could have such rhythm.

And that was when Rei looked up, straight into his eyes, catching him staring. Red-handed, gawping. The amused smirk, the arched eyebrow and the tilt of his chin that followed were an invitation. And who was Rin to resist?

He moved around Rei to press against his back, sliding his hand down his side slowly, feeling the muscled body under the fabric of his clothes, tight over his skin to show it off. When he reached the waistband of his trousers, he curled his fingers under the hem of his shirt so he could stroke the smooth skin underneath, pressing his palm against the ripple of his abs and sliding upwards, pulling the cloth along with him.

Rei leaned back into him, swaying his hips and pressing back, his ass rubbing right against Rin’s crotch like a fucking tease. With one hand pressed against his stomach and the other resting on his hip, Rin swayed with him, rolling their hips slowly together, pulling Rei right back onto him with every motion.

With his head laying against Rin’s shoulder, the long column of his throat exposed, eyes closed against the flashing lights in the club, Rei looked beautiful. And his skin loked so tempting, Rin couldn’t stop himself from burying his face in his neck, nuzzling at the crook of his shoulder. His skin was a salty with a slight sheen of sweat under Rin’s lips, the heat of so many people pressed so close together, but Rei still smelt good - cologne mixing with the musk of his skin.

He felt Rei shiver under the drag of his lips, rocking his hips back harder and Rin met him with just as much enthusiasm, grinding against his ass in slow rotations of their bodies, every beat of the thumping bass moving through them both. Rei reached behind him to loop one arm around his head, pulling his head more firmly into his neck, his cheek pressed to Rin’s ear. His other hand groped at Rin’s thigh, cupping the curve of his ass to pull him impossibly closer, tight against him until he thought they would merge into one. And with every move he made, Rin could feel himself getting stiffer, his tight skinny jeans making his bulge ache for release. He had no doubt Rei could feel his need, pressed as close as they were.

He pressed his lips to Rei’s ear, his voice shaking with desire. “Fuck, Rei. Let’s get out of here. You’re driving me crazy - I’m about to come right here on the dancefloor.”


End file.
